Session 1
The party assembled on the way to Professor Petros Lorrimor's funeral. Upon arriving at the entrance of The Restlands, the party found Kendra Lorrimor waiting in the rain beside a mule wagon on which her father's coffin was resting. Upon escourting her and her father inside The Restlands, the party encountered a mob of Ravengro pesants, led by Gibbs Hephenus, who did not want to allow the Professor to be burried on hallowed ground because they believed him to be a necromancer that would rise from the dead. After the mob was disbursed, the funeral was held, and a wake afterwards took place in Kendrs's house. Shortly thereafter, Councilman Hearthmount arrived to read Professor Lorrimor's will . The will requested that the party stay in town for a month to look after Kendra, and then return a chest of books to the University in Lepidstadt . Upon opening the chest of books, Professor Lorrimor's journal was found, and a whole host of questions regarding his death, amongst other things, were illuminated. The party began their investigation into his death by retracing the Professor's steps to a chache of undead-hunting equipment that he mentioned was in The Restlands. There the party found a variety of useful equipment, and was imeediately set upon by a pair of giant centipedes. Phil's Write-up The rain was dispiriting and constant. It reduced the horizon to a distant haze, and the occasional tree that lined the muddied lane to a dark smudge. The four travelers were well sick of it, though they hid their disgust to varying degrees; all however suffered from wet hair in their faces, sodden cloaks, sopping boots and a conceren for their gear and weaponary. This was the kind of weather that fouled friendships and tarnished blades, that smothered hope and reduced lofty goals to mere practicalities. The group trudged on, but they were a group to the outside eye only; closer observation marked a certain stiffness and distance between each member, for in truth they were strangers, and traveled together due more to that base animal instinct to huddle in foul weather than anything else. At the fore marched a man attired in fine if subtle clothing, his face bearing the marks of nobility, while to his left strode a broad shouldered man in scale mail, his square jaw set grimly. An elfen maid slipped through the rain as if able to sidestep each drop, while behind those three walked a handsome and otherworldly man, his eyes solid silver and a tabard of black with three inverted roses hanging over his polished breastplate. Occasionally they spoke; the noble and scale mail clad man seemed to be passing acquaintances, but the weather squelched all chances for true conversation. The lane seemed as interminable as the weather, and so it was with a considerable lightning of their hearts that they saw a low wall materialize to their right, along with a high gate. The Restlands, their destination, and the future eternal home of their friend and mentor, Prof. Lorrimer. A cart stood to one side of the road, an elegant hardwood coffin resting in its back, its smooth, polished surface spattering the rain. Standing beside the rugged pony that was harnessed up front was a distracted and distraught looking young woman - in her late teens, and clearly struggling to remain composed despite the pressures heaped upon her shoulders. She turned to the approaching group with lifting hope, and reached out a faltering hand. "Excuse me, good sirs, could you help? The pall bearers have not returned from within, and I - my father needs to be carried to his grave."